P3: Devourer of Death
by ptl
Summary: ¿Qué es la Muerte? Para algunos es el fin del camino. Para otros, el comienzo de algo nuevo. Acompaña, a una alma empapada con la sangre de los dioses de la destrucción, en un nuevo viaje en donde encontrará su respuesta a ese ciclo de vida y muerte... como una Loca.


**Persona 3** , **God Eater** y cualquier **OC** pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Se me ha dado la inspiración a través de una historia de **warden445** así que la idea original es suya. La verdad, me pareció interesante lo de que el protagonista del primer God Eater resultara transportado a otro mundo, tomando el papel de Minato Arisato desde su niñez, con God Arc y todo. La verdad es que sí puede tener posibilidades. De paso, esto puede servir para anunciar un desafío para un crossover de Persona 5 y Campione! en el que Akira Kurusu se convierte en un Campione tras vencer a Yaldabaoth pero que se entera meses después de trasladarse a su nueva escuela, la misma que Godou y justo cuando este último se convierte en Campione. La razón de la tardanza debe de ser sencilla: es el líder de una banda de justicieros que operan en otro mundo y que sus Personas les ayudan a ocultar sus identidades. Con una de las pocas condiciones de QUE los Ladrones no roben a Godou y su harén de sus momentos. A veces eso me resulta duro en algunas historias que leo. *suspiro* En fin, espero que esto os guste lo suficiente para que hayan más historias como esta. Soy un escritor novato y que le cuesta terminar algo a tiempo, pero le echaré un intento. Ahora, que comience el espectáculo:

 **Prólogo** : Comienzo del Viaje

"Debido a un fallo en el sistema de vías, el horario de hoy ha sufrido grandes cambios. Pedimos disculpas a los pasajeros que tenían prisa." oigo la voz del conductor a través de mis cascos, reproduciendo _"Burn my dread"_. La verdad, es una buena canción. Lástima que Romeo no estuviera aquí para escucharla… ni los demás.

"La siguiente parada es Iwatodai…" De repente, juraría haber visto una mariposa azul. A lo mejor es el cansancio. Ese maldito atraso hizo que mi tren tuviera que salir por la noche.

Iwatodai… hace diez años que no venía a esta ciudad. Cualquiera diría que volver al lugar de un accidente masivo daría mala suerte… pero yo no soy cualquiera, soy una God Eater, bueno, lo era antes. No me puedo creer que después de la muerte haya un viaje en el tiempo, vía reencarnación.

Me voy a presentar. Soy Lucía Kishima, God Eater de la Sede de Fenrir del Extremo Oriente y capitana de las Fuerzas Especiales Blood en mi anterior vida. Mis padres se conocieron cuando mi madre, una ingeniera de la Sede Valenciana, se desplazó a la sede japonesa. Mi padre era un God Eater de allí. Ya se deduce lo que pasó después… excepto que murieron en una misión cuando yo tenía 6 años… veo que aquí también el destino tiene sentido de la ironía.

Tuve que arreglármelas por mí misma, hasta que en mi decimosexto cumpleaños recibí una carta de Fenrir diciéndome que soy una candidata para un nuevo tipo de factor de sesgo en el Friar, la fortaleza móvil de Fenrir. Allí conocí a mis futuros compañeros y familia: Blood y los God Eaters del Extremo Oriente. Pasamos por un montón de cosas juntos: despertar nuestros poderes de sangre, conocimos a una cantante, hicimos a Ciel más social, ayudamos a Ciel a superar la muerte de su madre, Gilbert se hizo las paces consigo mismo tras vengar a su mentora… pero no todo fue un camino de rosas: perdimos a Romeo por la plaga negra y Julius se rebeló con un golpe de estado al Friar por aquello, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue que nuestra superiora, Rachel Claudius; excepcional científica y supervisora de Blood y el proyecto Soldado God Arc, aparte de figura materna para los huérfanos del orfanato Magnolia Compass; era una psicópata genocida que sólo deseaba devorar el mundo entero mediante Nova. Todo su trabajo era un plan para crear una Singularidad, un catalizador del Apocalipsis Devorador.

Julius era para ella, el candidato perfecto, por lo que aprovechó las víctimas de la plaga como conejillos de indias para perfeccionar el factor de sesgo necesario para la Singularidad. Y encima, la muerte de Romeo fue planeada para engañar aún más a Julius.

Pudimos detener el Apocalipsis junto a la canción de Yuno y la voluntad de todo el mundo; pero Julius tuvo que quedarse para contener a Nova, creando una estructura llamada el Árbol Espiral.

Pero unos meses después, descubrimos que Rachel tenía un as bajo la manga. La maldita corrompió el Árbol para conseguir sus propósitos. Con la ayuda de Livie Colette, la cual podía empuñar el God Arc de Romeo y su alma, pudimos hacer frente a las aberraciones de Rachel y alcanzar a Julius en el interior del Árbol. Nos enfrentamos a la aragamificada Rachel y recuperamos a Julius, pero el Apocalipsis empezaba de nuevo, por lo que usamos nuestros poderes para convertir los alrededores del Árbol Espiral en una zona fértil y sin células oráculo. Ah, y resucitamos a Romeo gracias a un milagro.

Después de todo aquello, seguimos con nuestra rutina normal como God Eaters. Estábamos más unidos que nunca, hasta que "eso" llegó…

No sé como, pero una especie de Aragami que nunca habíamos encontrado arrasó la sede entera con la furia de un volcán. Obviamente resistimos, pero nos llegó la hora a todos. Solamente queríamos vivir en paz, ¿qué hicimos para merecer esto? Si de verdad existió Dios, ¿por qué? ¿Es porque nos opusimos a la voluntad del planeta? ¿Por devorar sus mensajeros cuando solamente queríamos sobrevivir? ¿O simplemente por el hecho de existir?

No sé si existen los dioses, pero sé que hay alguna fuerza superior. ¿Cómo sino iba a reencarnarme en un mundo que se parece a la Tierra a finales del siglo XX? Si eso resultaba sorprendente, imaginaos la sorpresa que me llevé al saber que tenía los mismos padres que en mi vida anterior y me pusieron el mismo nombre que tenía. Hasta mantenía mi pelo negro con mechas marrones y ojos violeta.

No es que no me guste tener esta segunda oportunidad ni que volviera a ver a mis padres, pero no es lo mismo sin los demás. Aún así, intenté disfrutar de mi nueva vida, pero hace 9 años, en aquel mismo accidente, tuve que separarme forzosamente de mis padres cuando la muerte los abrazó. Así pues, estuve vagando por distintos orfanatos y familias de acogida hasta que decidí volver a mi ciudad natal como si de un impulso se tratara.

Mientras salía del tren, me fijé que el reloj estaba a punto de dar las doce de la noche. Suspiré pues ya sé lo que venía "Y en 3, 2 y 1…" Todas las luces se apagaron, incluido mi MP3, y mis alrededores se volvían de un color verde pálido, por no hablar de los repentinos charcos de sangre. Por no hablar de los ataúdes.

Desde aquel accidente, siempre he experimentado aquella "hora". No sé como, pero cada medianoche, el mundo se para y toma esa estética tan tenebrosa, aunque la verdad no me asusta, tanto tiempo luchando contra Aragamis en el tan llamado frente de batalla hace que no pierda la calma. Aún así, los instintos que desarrollé en mi otra vida me ponen alerta aunque no pase nada, por lo que intento dormir pronto o me arriesgo a perder una hora de sueño que no debería existir.

Cuando salí afuera, la situación estaba igual, solamente con una gran cantidad de ataúdes que representan la gente que estaba allí en ese momento. Mire al cielo, solamente para observar una luna gigantesca que estaba casi llena. Que raro. Sé que en estos momentos la luna es de gran tamaño, pero nunca la había visto tan grande.

Con ganas de terminar con esto e irme a la cama, me dirigí inmediatamente a la residencia. Cuando llegué, vi que las luces seguían encendidas. Normalmente, ningún aparato electrónico funcionaba, por lo que parecía sospechoso. Pero estaba cansada y no quería esperar más rato para que terminara la hora por lo que entré.

"Llegas tarde." Una voz sonó desde mi izquierda "Te estuve esperando por un largo tiempo." Giré la cabeza para ver a un niño pálido con pelo ceniza y ojos con dos tonos de azul y que llevaba una especie de pijama de rayas. "Ahora si quieres proseguir." chascó los dedos y de repente se encontraba delante mío. ¿Qué de qué? "Por favor firma tu nombre ahí." Señaló el mostrador, el cual tenía una carpeta y pluma con tintero que juraría que no estaban antes. La carpeta se abrió para mostrar un papel con algo escrito "Es un contrato. No te preocupes, todo lo que dice es que aceptas total responsabilidad por parte de tus acciones. Ya sabes, lo típico de un contrato." En el contrato ponía _"Yo acepto este destino de mi propia voluntad"_ . Si esto me permite ir a la cama entonces acepto, no es la primera vez que firmo un contrato de tan alta responsabilidad pero los he tenido más dolorosos y con un brazalete como firma.

Escribí mi nombre ahí y se lo dí al niño, el cual lo hizo desaparecer. "Nadie puede escapar del tiempo. Nos ofrece a todos el mismo fin. No puedes tapar tus oídos y cubrir tus ojos." La oscuridad empieza a devorarlo. "Y así empieza…" desapareciendo de mi vista. Antes de preguntarme qué demonios pasaba, sonó otra voz "¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" La dueña de la voz resulta ser una chica castaña de mi edad con un jersey rosa sobre su uniforme. Si ella estaba sorprendida por verme aquí, yo también lo estoy. "¡Pero cómo…! No me digas…" Y agarró… ¡¿una pistola?!

"¡Takeba, espera!" Una chica pelirroja detuvo a la primera antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se podría arrepentir. Y justo en ese momento, las luces volvieron. La pelirroja se dirigió a mí "No pensé que llegarías tan tarde." Bostecé "Lo siento, el tren se retrasó." "No te preocupes. Con los últimos incidentes no me extrañaría que pasara algo en los horarios" ella parecía algo preocupada. En cuanto a los incidentes, la verdad es que el número de suicidios está aumentando bastante. Bueno, Japón es uno de los países con más suicidios que hay y demás, pero no puedo evitar pensar que aquí hay algo entre manos. Aparte, ¿no era en Iwatodai donde se concentraban los suicidios?

"Oh. Casi se me olvida. Mi nombre es Mitsuru Kirijo. Soy una de las estudiantes que viven en esta residencia." se presentó la pelirroja. Kirijo… ¿eso quiere decir que está relacionada directamente con el Grupo Kirijo? Digamos que son como la versión pre-Aragami de Fenrir de por aquí. La única diferencia es que en vez de dedicarse únicamente a la industria farmacéutica, como Fenrir en sus inicios, son una multinacional que se ocupa de varias clases de mercado a la vez, especialmente electrónica. Será porque se llevan bien con el Grupo Nanjo… Ah, y se podrían considerar los dueños de la mayor parte de Port Island, incluida mi nueva escuela… Creo que Ciel me ha pegado uno de sus hábitos.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó su compañera "Es una estudiante transferida. Decidieron asignarla aquí al último momento. Se desplazará después a la residencia normal." respondió Mitsuru "¿Estás segura de que es bueno para ella estar aquí?" la castaña preguntó dudosa. Yo solamente me encogí de hombros. "La verdad es que no me importa donde vaya, a estas alturas soy como una nómada." Mitsuru levantó una ceja en confusión pero inmediatamente lo dejó pasar "Ella es Yukari Takeba. Será una junior esta primavera, al igual que tú." Mitsuru presentó a Yukari, la cual decidió saludar "Hola, me llamo Yukari." por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo "Yo soy Lucía Kishima. Encantada de conocerte." Obviamente, Yukari estaba confusa con mi nombre "¿Eh? ¿Eres de Europa?" "No. Nací en Japón pero mi madre era española." respondí. "La verdad, yo tampoco me esperaba a una medio hispana a pesar de la inmigración de estos últimos años." Mitsuru confesó "He oído que habrá un estudiante de intercambio por lo que quizá os llevéis bien." Bueno, al menos no seré la única con nombre no japonés.

"Tus cosas deberían estar ya aquí. Deberías acostarte ahora, ya es tarde." dijo Mitsuru. ¡Por fin! Yukari decidió acompañarme a mi cuarto, que por cierto estaba bastante alejado. Cuando por fin iba a sumergirme en la tan ansiada almohada, Yukari preguntó "¿Tienes alguna pregunta?" Ahora que lo pienso… "¿Soléis hacer firmar contratos a los residentes de aquí?" La reacción de Yukari no fue la que me esperaba "¿Uh? ¿Qué contrato?" Pues sí. Debe de ser cosa del sueño. "Em…¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" asentí "Desde la estación, ¿todo estaba bien?" Eso me hizo activar las alarmas. Si ella sabía sobre esa "hora", entonces eso explicaría porqué podía moverse en ese tiempo. Mitsuru también estaba allí antes de que volvieran las luces. Normalmente intentaría investigar sobre el tema pero estaba muy cansada y parece que ella hasta dudaba de sí misma, por lo que decidí poner una tapadera al momento "Sí, ¿por?" "Bueno, ya sabes… *suspiro* da igual." Sí, esconde algo. "Parece que estás bien. Bueno, me voy." y Yukari se fue por el pasillo "Sé que tienes más preguntas pero mejor déjalas para luego, ¿vale?" Yo solamente podía bostezar "Buenas noches."

Ya que no había nada más que hacer, entré en mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me puse de morros a la cama. Aún así, no puedo evitar pensar de que mi vida dará un giro radical, como cuando me alisté a Blood...


End file.
